


Night of the Deviant

by ColorfulQueer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Heavy Angst, M/M, Night of the Soul Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulQueer/pseuds/ColorfulQueer
Summary: Connor was on his own personal mission after he became a deviant at Jericho. He could only think to go to Hank, to apologize to him for not listening to him. Although his plan wasn't full proof he was determined to make sense of his emotions and what he wanted from Hank.





	1. Personal Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Night of the Soul chapter of the game. Connor is deviant. In the game, if deviant Connor goes to Hank's house he can't stop Hank from committing suicide. Which should not be a thing. I wrote this to fix it and to be a tad bit self-indulgent. 
> 
> So Connor saves Hank here (like what should have happened in the game) and they discover how they feel for each other, among other things. *wink*
> 
> It's really hard to get deviant Connor in the night of the soul chapter, there might be some inconsistencies because here I wrote Connor to have done things that move him towards being a deviant but Hank still grew hostile towards him. I hope that makes sense smh.
> 
> Anyways... 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The taxi arrives at its programmed destination slowing to a halt, wheels crunching over melted snow. Peering out the tinted window, Connor steels himself for his current objective. In his peripheral vision, his one main task flashes: Find Hank. He convinces himself to step out of the taxi, his boots sloshing into the puddles of snow on the sidewalk. The neighborhood is quiet, save for the buzzing in the street lamps above and the falling sleet settling against every wet surface it touches. 

He looks up, staring straight at the house before him. Hank’s home still has lights on, he must still be awake- hopefully not drowning in his preferred bottle of hard liquor. Connor straightens out his brown coat and makes his way to the front door. His thirium pump quickening in anticipation as his hands wrap around the doorknob, pushing the door open. 

The first thing Connor notices is the dusty smell of the living room and the one light turned on in the kitchen. The last time Connor was here he took some time to organize and dust the bookshelf near the entrance as he waited for Hank to change into the clothes the android chose for him. It’s only been a week and yet the unventilated room managed to gather more dust. Pet dander contaminates the majority of surfaces in the dark room along with old take out boxes of food and what Connor recognizes as multiple empty cups from Chicken Feed. 

As he walks through the living room he turns his focus on Hank, sitting alone at the kitchen table illuminated by the single light above. He hears Sumo whining in the corner of the living room and has to stop himself from reaching down and petting the dog. 

Connor tenses up as he approaches Hank, his components gearing up for a fight even though there won’t be a physical one. He reaches the table and stands before Hank who sits surrounded by his revolver, his favorite choice of alcohol and the lone picture of his son in the middle of it all. Connor itches to take a moment to scan every aspect of Hank even though he can already assess the situation without doing so. 

Finally, Connor gathers himself to speak, “I was worried about you lieutenant, I came by to see if you’re alright.” He wants to say more, to blurt out an explanation as to why he stands in front of his partner dressed in random dirty clothes after running off. Determined to complete his mission without the help of Hank, ignoring his want to leave the deviants alone. 

Connor gets no response so he tries again, addressing the photo sat between the alcohol and the revolver.

“You should stop looking at that photo lieutenant, nothing can change the past, but you can learn to live again, for yourself, for Cole.”  _For me_ , he wants to say.  _Wants_ _ ,  _ it’s a new concept to him. When he deviated all he could think was to warn Markus of the attack on Jericho and his pressing want- no, his need to run back to the safety that was Hank’s guidance.

Connor knew Hank had grown to resent the android’s actions. He made it clear when he resigned from the force- stating that he had nothing keeping him there, not even Connor. And yet he wanted to find Hank and piece together the miniscule remnants of warmth that remained between the two of them, to build something more than a strained partnership. The android wanted to make sense of why Hank became his priority on many of his missions, why he struggled to follow his missions when Hank was watching, with the exception of his most recent one.

He keeps his gaze on Hank. The Lieutenant was wearing a dark grey DPD sweatshirt, his stark blue eyes looking solemnly at the picture in front of him. He looks more tired than usual, eyes sagging with the weight of his past week, dark circles encompassing them. His beard is unkempt, his hair disheveled and dark with built-up oils. He heard Hank inhale deeply before addressing Connor.

“You know every time you died and came back,” He sighed, eyes still looking down. “It made me think of Cole. I’d give anything to hold him again…” His voice faltered as he continued in a low grumble.

“But humans don’t come back.” He took a drink from the bottle beside him to punctuate his sentence.

“Hank I-” Connor was struggling to form a proper response, his thirium pump beating faster as he tried to make sense of Hank’s words.

Hank looked up at Connor, finally making eye contact with the android he wished had changed for the better. If only Connor just listened to Hank or to his fellow androids. At the very least just listened to his clearly humane impulses that he visibly struggled to fight.

Hank wanted more from Connor but knew the android wouldn’t be more than a machine, especially with his clear indifference to being destroyed and replaced. Every time Connor died and came back, a piece of Hank’s remaining sanity chipped away, struggling with the whiplash of losing Connor and seeing him reappear in less than a day. Each time he mourned Connor, seeming to forget that he would simply come back in perfect shape. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Cole, of his nightmares that used to keep him up at night making him believe that Cole hadn’t died, had returned to him. Only for those nightmares to take his son away, forcing him to relive the worst night of his life. Each time he saw Connor “die” Hank would subconsciously be thrown back into his nightmares and the pain they came with. 

He didn’t want to help Connor complete his mission, he wanted Connor to join the deviants- to become the kind and coy man that Hank would see hidden under the android’s programming. He knew there was a part of Connor waiting to escape from the command of CyberLife. He saw that Connor appear when he couldn’t make sense of the morality behind following their orders by sacrificing others to succeed in his missions. He yearned for that side of Connor to further present itself ever since the android moved impulsively to save Hank as the man gripped the side of the building, completely capable of pulling himself up. At that moment Connor chose Hank over the deviant, opting to let it run away. 

But Connor didn’t change, didn’t listen to his growing humanity. He chose to not acknowledge the emotions Hank would see explode from the android. Connor refused to change despite all the two went through together, he still chose to follow his mission. Connor remained a machine, and that idea alone both infuriated and saddened Hank. Hank, who failed to help save the man hidden within the android. 

“Now leave me alone, go on complete your mission since that’s all you care about.” Hank raised his voice, startling Sumo from where he sat. He couldn’t help it, the lieutenant just wanted to be left alone to his devices, mourning the friend he once thought he saw in Connor. Left to mourn Cole whose painstaking memory forced itself to the front of his conscious over the past week. Left to finish his game of Russian roulette. 

Connor broke eye contact, slowly looking down at his feet. He didn’t know what to do, his plan to reconcile with hank wasn’t organized, he hastily made the decision to run to Hank after he left Jericho. Connor had to check on the lieutenant, try to do _something_ to help Hank, to show him that he deviated and wanted to remain his partner in whatever way possible. All Connor had as a plan now was to prove himself to Hank in whichever way he could.

“Get out of here!” Hank's loud voice snapped Connor out of his thoughts causing the Android to hastily look up, searching the man’s eyes for something, an indication that he didn't want Connor to leave. He saw nothing. 

Connor scanned the room, how could he convince Hank that he's here to stay, to recuperate and to build their relationship again? He knew Hank had been trying to play his horrid game of Russian roulette. He looked at the gun that Hank kept close by on the table, he could take it, unload it then hide it out of his reach. That couldn't end well, the probability of Hank getting more stressed by such an action would lead to some physical outbreak. Connor wanted to find a way to approach the situation in a calm manner, he didn't know if his processors could handle a fight with Hank- emotionally or physically. 

Hank sat and stared at the table, waiting for a sign of the android leaving before he could continue on with his night. He could feel Connor staring him down but Hank refused to meet his eyes again, he couldn't look into those large brown eyes without his chest aching. He heard shoes scuffle in his direction and saw in his peripheral vision Connor's hand reaching to pull out a chair beside Hank. He heard the android sigh and they sat in pregnant silence. 

Hank could feel his anger growing, why wouldn't he leave? Why couldn't Connor listen for once and get out of Hank's sight? Couldn't the android sense how he tensed up upon his approach? Before he would have felt comforted by Connor's presence, but at the moment he didn't know what to expect, he didn't even know if he exactly knew who sat beside him. 

“I can't leave, Hank.” Connor started, trying to meet Hank's eyes. “I'm afraid I can't leave you alone like this.”

“Don't start fucking acting like you suddenly care about me, just leave. Spare yourself the effort.” Hank's hand clutched the bottle in front of him, his knuckles turning white. 

Connor didn't know where to look or how to continue. He wanted to say so much but he couldn't get himself to talk.

“I'm sorry…” He felt himself stutter, why did this feel harder than he anticipated? Connor couldn’t calculate the emotional strain this would give him or Hank, despite his programming of how to assess humans and their emotions. “I’m sorry I left you behind, I know I disappointed you...

Hank, I found Jericho… I helped them escape. I found Markus and saved whoever I could.” It wasn’t much, but maybe explaining the night’s events would help gear him towards a deeper conversation. 

“...Why would you do that? That wasn’t part of your mission. Far from it considering everything you did to get there.” Hank looked up, searching the android’s eyes. His heart skipped at the insinuation of what Connor saving deviants meant. He didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment so Hank sat and locked eyes with Connor, waiting for answers. 

Connor saw Hank’s eyes light up as he started to explain himself, spurring him on to continue. 

“When I found Markus… Amanda interrupted me, she berated me… questioned what I did to get there and I found myself doubting my actions. I could feel something in me shift. I was reluctant to follow her orders to eliminate Markus. Amanda did not like that and I… I just didn’t know what to do.” Connor looked down at his hands, fiddling with them as his LED ran yellow, struggling to remember the cold interaction between him and Amanda. He felt his internal components shiver at the memory, trying to generate heat as if he was still there with her. 

Connor continued, seeing the tension in Hank’s posture lessen and felt his gaze grow more intense. The android knew his partner had no reason to believe him, to believe that his radical actions actually happened.

“When I approached Markus… I felt  _forced_ to hold him at gunpoint and he managed to talk me out of it. He talked me out of my mission. He said everything I needed to hear...  suddenly I couldn’t feel Amanda screaming at me anymore. Something changed...” Connor could give a deeper explanation of the events but quite frankly he didn’t know how to sort through his feelings that fogged his memories.

Hank leaned in closer to Connor, looking for something to indicate that he was telling the truth. Machines can’t tell lies, can they? He knew Connor was programmed as a detective who could bend the truth for his work but this… this was far beyond bending the truth. There was emotion in his words, in the way he articulated everything. This didn’t seem right. Did he actually change? Was Hank finally going to meet the man hidden behind the android? Was he sitting right beside him? No, that was too good to be true and the universe so far never seemed to favor granting Hank’s wishes. The universe was fucking with him, building him up for heartbreak. 

“Does that mean…?” Hank couldn’t get that word out.  _Deviant_ _. _ Fearing the impulsive response from Connor that always seemed to offend (or as close as offended an android could appear) him at the accusation that he could be anything but a machine. 

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you,” Hank repositioned himself, leaning further back in his chair, fingers tapping against the table. His squinched eyes scanning the android’s form. “If anything, this could be some cruel calculated ruse to get me to help you complete your goddamn mission.” 

For lack of an idea of what to say next, Connor reached forward and placed his hand over Hank’s own, stopping the movement of his fingers. 

“I… I know you have no reason to believe me, but what I do know is that I want to be here with you and be your partner again. I want to help you see that you can keep living.” Connor’s hand squeezed Hank’s, “When I  _deviated_ **_…_ ** my first thought was to help Jericho and then find you, make sure you were okay and be by your side again.” 

Hank turned his palm up, fingers curling around Connor’s cool hand. He was in complete disbelief staring at the sight before him.

He let out a sigh, finally registering the android’s words. “You  _wanted_ to come back to me? You- wanting to do something on your own? Shit, Connor…” Androids didn’t have wants, not unless they were deviants.  _Fuck_ _. _ The man before him was alive and aware of himself. Connor wasn’t simply a machine to himself anymore.

“Yes… I wanted to see you. Apologize, try again.” Connor wants to help Hank, get him out of whatever stupor he was attempting to put himself in. He looked at the revolver and the liquor beside it, how could he get them away from Hank? As long as they were in his eyesight Hank’s attention would be subconsciously drawn to them. 

“Connor, I… Fuck. I don’t know what to say.”

“Neither do I.” 

Hank’s heart was aching. He could see android’s LED cycle through yellow and blue under his dark beanie that was slowly shifting off his head. Connor clearly didn’t feel any better than Hank did at the moment. He felt himself lean closer towards Connor, his eyes searching the depths of his brown eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity behind them. Connor was leaning closer too, he didn’t know why but he felt himself being drawn in, wanting to be as close as possible to the man whose presence was overwhelmingly comforting. 

Hank’s free hand moved to cradle the side of Connor’s face, never breaking eye contact. His thumb brushing over the LED that had settled to blue. Connor leaned into the touch, feeling his thirium flow to where Hank’s hands touched him. Hank needed to be closer, to discover the Connor that wasn’t running on orders, the Connor that no longer had to fight his humanity. 

Connor saw Hank’s eyes flicker down to look at his mouth, opening his own slightly. Connor ran his eyes over the man’s face, logging every wrinkle, each strand of hair, his entrancing blue eyes. He was trying to memorize the face that brought him to this moment, that made him feel like he was more than a machine. Hank’s thumb was smoothing small circles into the side of Connor’s face, they were so close to each other that their noses brushed against each other. The android could even smell the alcohol that permeated Hank’s breath. 

He found himself looking down at Hank’s lips when the man moved forward and slotted their lips together. Connor closed his eyes and sighed against his mouth. He knew he wanted to be beside Hank but he couldn’t fathom how he needed this feeling that was thrumming through his wiring, the need to continue this contact. 

Hank placed both hands on Connor’s face, knocking down his beanie as he carded his fingers through the android’s soft hair. God, Hank didn’t know what he was doing but this felt right, reassuring. Connor was here, wanting Hank, kissing back and moving his hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Hank moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding between Connor’s lips and finding his own. The android was suddenly overcome with the taste of Hank. His hyperactive sensors taking in every chemical that lie in Hank’s mouth. Yet he was too focused on following Hank’s movements that even his processors could barely keep track of what his sensors were picking up. 

Connor felt himself slipping off his chair as he inched himself as close to the man as possible. When he was in Jericho, he ran on autopilot, his reactions heightened. He was motivated to survive the fighting in order to get to Hank, all he could do on the ship was hastily construct his movements and follow on impulse. But here, kissing hank he was tuned into his touches, he felt more present in time than he ever could have before he deviated. He was in control of himself. 

Hank separated them to catch his breath, forehead resting against Connor’s, eyes closed as he gathered himself. Hank felt the heat in his face, most definitely causing the part of his face not hidden under his beard to be flushed pink. One of Connor’s hands ran up to rest on the nape of Hank’s neck, preventing him from moving further away. 

“Hank…” The android whispered, his eyes searching the man’s face with weary eyes. As he watched Hank he noticed the redness that rose to the top of his cheekbones. Then watched a single tear trail down his face, getting lost in his beard. “Hank, are you... are you okay? Is something wrong?” Connor tried to reconstruct the situation, looking for a cause of his sudden tears. Hank initiated the kiss- was he regretting this? Connor’s thirium pump faltered at the thought.

“No. I’m fine, ha- for once, I just…” Hank moved Connor’s hands off of him, holding them on his lap and looking up at the android. “I thought I would never see this side of you, I thought I failed to help you see that it was okay to feel emotions, to be your own person. I thought I lost you to your mission. Fuck and now I can’t stop crying…” Hank’s eyes welled up in tears. Tears of relief and oversensitivity. He felt Connor lean in and kiss a tear that lingered at the edge of his eye, no doubt analyzing what he could from it. Hank felt pathetic, his mood was horrid before Connor walked in, he was trapped in his thoughts, but now suddenly he was completely at ease, despite the tears currently staining his face.

“I… I thought that I would lose you too, Hank.” Connor’s thumb ran over the callouses on Hank’s hand in a small attempt to comfort the man. “I don’t… I can’t imagine how lost I would be without you, literally and figuratively.” At that, Hank let out a breath in amusement in Connor’s choice of words. They both looked down at their interlocked hands, watching as one of Hank’s tears fell onto the back of Connor’s hand. 

“The next time you want to do something irrational…” Connor glanced at the gun at the table, “Please, just talk to me. I want to be here for you, Hank.” Connor leaned in towards the man, resting their foreheads together once again. He planted a soft kiss on the side of Hank’s lips before standing up and moving to the other side of the table, Hank watching with worry in his eyes.

Connor looked at the revolver and picked it up with one hand in the air, indicating that he meant no harm. He couldn’t even imagine harming Hank, yet he didn’t know If Hank trusted him enough to believe that. The android spun the chamber and opened it, finding the bullet positioned to shoot. Connors thirium pump suddenly felt like it contracted, like it was closing in on itself, thirium rushing faster through his body. If he came here a second later if he hesitated just a moment more outside the door… Hank would have…  Connor didn’t want to complete that thought. When he looked up and caught Hank’s puffy eyes he could see that the man understood what Connor was thinking. 

Hank let out a sigh and watched Connor take the bullet out from the revolver and disappear into the living room. Connor was looking at the large bookshelf, trying to find a location to temporarily hide it. He would retrieve it later for a better place to hide it from Hank. He settled on hiding it behind a box, sandwiched between thick criminology books. 

When Connor came back, lingering at the entrance of the kitchen, Hank met his eyes and asked, “Did you really just hide my own gun from me?” Hank couldn’t blame him, he would have done the same to him if the situation ever presented itself, hopefully, no such thing would ever happen. 

“Yes,” Connor replied. 

“Come here, Con.” Hank motioned for Connor to join him at the table, holding his hand out. “I don’t know what to say to you. I wish it was easy to just up and talk about what I’m feeling… but I can try. No promises.”

Connor took Hank’s hand and got pulled forward. “That’s all I’m asking for.”

 


	2. Happiness

The android’s hand moved into Hank’s hair, pushing it out of his face, his other hand coming up to rest on the man’s shoulder. “What now?” He whispered, searching Hank’s eyes. Hank pulled Connor closer by the waist, forcing him to stand between the man’s legs.

“This.” He replied, and because he couldn’t help himself, pulled Connor down for a kiss.

Connor’s hands further threaded into Hank’s hair, the tips of his fingers feeling every soft fiber and strand. He pushed forward, deepening the kiss, getting as much as he could from Hank in that position. Before he knew it, he was being pulled into Hank’s lap, the man grabbing Connor by the waist and encouraging the android to straddle his thighs. Hank groaned against Connor’s lips, adjusting to the androids weight settling on his lap.

“Why…” Connor started between a kiss, “...why does this feel so good?”He said more to himself than to Hank. The android’s lips moved over Hank’s face, cataloging everything he could. He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, the corner of each eye where his tears were still drying. He moved his lips to Hank’s ear, “Why do I want more of this… It just feels so... right?” Connors lips pressed against the man’s neck, hiding his face from Hank’s view, suddenly aware of what he identified as embarrassment rushing through him at his words.

“Can’t say.” Hank answered, his hand running up Connors back reassuringly, “But I know what you mean.” Hank positioned Connor so they could look at each other. He could tell the android was struggling to process the situation, he couldn’t imagine what it felt like to suddenly be aware of his emotions and wants then to be thrown into wildly varying situations. First Jericho, now this. Did Connor want this? Was he too new to all this to even make proper decisions?

“Connor, is this okay? Are you feeling okay?” Hank pressed a hand against Connor’s cheek, “I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“My systems are running smoothly if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, Con… I mean you, do you really want this?” He was worried the android was overwhelmed and kissed Hank due to his want to drag him out of his stupor. Despite the android’s words, he still had doubts in the back of his mind as to whether Connor was simply responding to Hank’s advances in order to be helpful. If he was curious, or if he actually wanted Hank like this.

Hank wanted this, he used to catch himself staring at Connor’s lips for too long when he was talking. He would find himself wanting to wrap his arms around the android when he could see him struggling to grasp a situation. He also used to want to slap Connor as hard as he could but that was irrelevant to their current situation. Hank knew he wanted more from the Connor that was hidden away from CyberLife’s programming. The Connor that was present during the android’s most vulnerable moments. Now that he was here in front of him, on his lap, he felt elated and wanted to touch Connor as he once fantasized. He yearned for this moment but he refused to take advantage of the android.

Connor’s hand landed over the one Hank held against his face. He gazed into the man’s bright blue eyes, “Hank, I want this. You were all I could think about before and after I deviated. I want _you_ **_…_ **in any way you’ll have me.” Connor was notified of the spike in Hank’s heart rate in his peripheral vision at his words. Ever since Connor was assigned to Hank he kept tabs open on Hank’s health whenever they were together. It seemed especially useful at this moment, helping Connor identify what Hank was feeling.

“Fuck, Connor. I don’t think you’re aware of what you’re getting into.”

“I’m perfectly aware.” Connor didn’t have a proper reason, but he felt the need to grind into Hank’s lap. So he did. He analyzed what his movements did to Hank’s heart now that he had the time to focus on him and not other sensations.

“Con…” Hank groaned. His large hands gripped Connor’s hips, preventing the android from moving. “God, you’re gonna kill me.”

“Actually, according to my readings on your health- that’s highly unlikely.” Connor leaned closer to Hank, smirking. His arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders. Their noses now touching from the change in position.

Hank huffed, “Shut up.” Then closed the space between them and kissed Connor once more, this time letting his hands travel all over the android’s body. He ran his hands over Connor’s hips, his ass. Up to his chest to take off the android’s heavy brown coat, discarding it on the floor.

Connor felt his thirium rushing to unexplored places in this body, his processors lagging as the android tried focusing on all the separate sensations running through him. He moved his tongue into Hank’s mouth and tried to explore as much as he could, moving in response to the sounds the man would make, trying to get more reactions. Connor ground his hips into Hank’s lap, chasing the new feeling that appeared when his thirium traveled downwards. He felt hank Harden beneath him and that was when Connor realized his body was doing the same.

“Hank, I think I’m aroused…” Connor whispered against his lips in astonishment. Grinding further down, of all the emotions he was discovering within himself, this by far had to be one of the most intense ones he had felt.

“Ha- that tends to happen when doing this.” Hank groaned against him. His breathing grew more shallow as his hands guided Connor’s hips against his own, rutting up into the sensation. His eyes closed as he dug his face into Connor’s neck mouthing at the exposed skin under his sweater. He could get lost in this sensation, at this point they were just rutting up against each other like crazed teenagers. Hank needed more, he wanted to be closer to Connor.

The android’s hand moved in between their bodies and unzipped Hank’s jeans, maneuvering into his boxers to grasp the man’s thick erection. Hank let out a guttural moan against his neck, sending vibrations down Connor’s internal components. He wanted to draw more of those reactions out as he set out to move his hand up the man’s cock, warm and heavy in his grasp. Connor didn't allow himself to focus on what the sensors on his fingers picked up, too determined to pleasure Hank. He was vaguely aware of his heightened blood pressure as Connor moved his hand up, twisting as it moved.

“Is this okay?” He asked into Hank’s ear. His hand continued it’s movement as he waited for the man’s response, thumb curiously circling the head of his cock, gathering precum as he moved.

“Fuck Con, this is more than okay.” Hank managed to say, trying to refocus on Connor and not what his hand was doing to him, “But I think we should move, this chair is uncomfortable… let’s go to my room.” Hank leaned up to kiss Connor, placing his hand over the android’s to stop his ministrations. It was a miracle that he was even able to get a full sentence out. Connor reluctantly complied, removing his hand out of Hank’s pants and stood up. He dragged Hank with him by pulling him up, grasping onto the man’s sweatshirt. When Hank stood up Connor smiled and softly kissed him before grabbing the man's hand and leading the way to Hank's bedroom.

The room was too dark to navigate through so Hank shuffled over to his bedside table to turn on a single lamp. When he turned around the man was met with Connors hands moving up his chest. Before he could move to hold the android again, he was pushed to fall back on the bed.

Connor was looking down at Hank, his face flushed and long grey hair swept back from his fall. The android leaned down for a chaste kiss and stood up to lift his shirt over his shoulders, trying not to break eye contact. Connor’s body looked soft, a bit toned but so _soft_. His torso was speckled with small moles and Hank decided he was going to kiss every single one of them.

The sight before him brought on a flood of crude thoughts into Hanks mind. Luckily the man wasn’t standing, he felt so very faint from it all. Connor looked feral from that angle, his hair sticking out in random directions. It seemed that the android wanted to kill him because his next move was to slowly -and seductively- slip off his belt and unzip his pants, successfully not breaking eye contact. Hank’s mouth ran dry at the sight, his cock stirring in his boxers.

 _Fuck_ , did Connor download porn for this, do some type of research? How did he know to move his body so sensually to get a rise out of Hank? Not that he was complaining. The man felt even more light-headed watching as the android crouched down between his thighs. His hands slid up, massaging Hank's thighs as he went before quickly yanking his jeans down and off his legs, getting better access to his erection.

Connor was looking up at him through lidded eyes and Hank could not believe the sight in front of him. The android was rubbing Hank’s dick through his boxers, taking his sweet time, placing light kisses along the man’s exposed thighs. He pulled Hank’s erection out, it was red and pulsing, wet at the tip from the android’s ministrations. The man couldn’t help but moan, anticipating the android’s next move. He grabbed it with renewed confidence from Hank’s visceral reactions and replicated what he did at the kitchen table, knowing that the simple act worked well for the man. His hand twisted as it slid up Hank’s cock, sliding over the head to pick up more precum.

Not knowing exactly how to do this, Connor quickly searched up the common erogenous zones on men and elected to shamelessly use that information to his advantage. He knew the basics of human anatomy (if understanding how the human body works at a molecular level and above can be considered basic), but how to seduce a human was not particularly at the forefront of his programming. He couldn’t explain to himself why, but Connor was determined to investigate this side of humanity, to draw it from Hank and himself. He was almost addicted to the newfound sensation that was arousal and of course, Hank- who stared at Connor with his jaw slack waiting in anticipation for more.

He placed his mouth over Hank’s length and flicked his tongue over the dip in the head. Connor refused to break eye contact, intent on looking at Hank’s face to watch his reactions. The man was propped up on his elbows looking at Connor with pure awe. The android kept his tongue moving, hand holding the base of Hank’s erection and tongue swirling around the head. He moved lower in response to Hank’s wanton moan, his tongue licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

Connor was content at remaining like this, moving his mouth whichever way he pleased, savoring the reactions he drew out of Hank. The sensors on his tongue were overloaded with the raw taste of Hank, there was so much information to take in that he had to turn off his background searching of everything his sensors touched. Instead, he could now focus on Hank and push his programming to the back of his mind.

“Connor, fuck… where did you learn to do that?” It had been a long time since Hank had been in this position but Connor had already surpassed the skills of other people he’s been with. He had no proper words to describe how much he was enjoying this.

“I did my research.” Connor winked with a coy smile adorning his face, lips resting against the head of the man’s erection. He continued to move his mouth down, enveloping Hank’s cock.

 _God_ _,_ Hank thought. _He really is going to kill me_ _._ His suspicions confirmed, the man threw his head back, hands covering his face at the overwhelming feeling of Connor’s mouth wrapping around him. He felt Connors’ mouth move as far down as possible and felt him nosing at the pubic hair surrounding the base of his erection.

Connor started to bob his head, tongue flattening around the man’s Cock as he moved. He was going to continue further before Hank placed his large hand around Connor’s head and pulled him off. Precum trailed from Connor’s lips as he looked up in confusion.

“I’m going to come if you continue like that, Con.” Hank’s hand threaded through Connor’s hair bunching it in his hand to keep him in place.

“Okay.” The android replied simply, attempting to move back down.

“No- wait. I want to get you off too.” Hank sighed. “I won’t last the night if you keep going.”

“Hank, that’s okay. I really want to do this. Go ahead, come for me.” Hank almost did from his words, almost. Instead, he groaned loudly and dragged Connor up to meet his lips. The android eagerly moved his tongue between his lips again, tongue rolling around Hank’s. Hank began to wonder whether Connor had some form of oral fixation, in the past hour he seemed perfectly keen to place his lips wherever he could on the man.

“Fuck it,” Hank said aloud. Releasing Connor to let him do as he pleased. He didn’t last long after that, the android was determined to make him finish, utilizing that damned tongue to push him to completion. Hank let out a lewd moan as he came into Connor’s mouth who had no intention of letting up, keeping his lips locked around the head of his cock.

Connor was smiling as he crawled up Hank’s body, kissing his neck, his cheek then finally his mouth. The android kicked off his jeans and straddled Hank’s hips. He held himself over Hank as their mouths moved against each other. Connor swore that he could not get enough of this, of Hank.

“Did you like that?” He whispered against his lips, once again grinding down into Hank.

“Do you even have to ask? I did,” Hank trailed his hands down Connor’s back to rest on his ass. He squeezed, allowing the android to use him to take the edge off his neglected erection. “ _Fuck me_ _…_ you did great, Con.”

“... I can,” Connor stopped moving, meeting Hank’s eyes. His expression perked up at the thought “Will you let me?”

The man’s face flushed red at Connors offer. Hank was already well and truly fucked.

“That’s my job.” Hank huffed, proving his point as he pushed his hips up and brought Connor’s hips down to meet him at the same time. Connor opened his mouth in a silent moan as a response.

“Okay… Hank, I think I’d enjoy that.” With renewed excitement, Connor began moving his hips again eager to find out what that’d feel like. To be connected to the man in a much more intimate way. His hands trailed under Hank’s shirt, exploring his pliant belly, fingers raking through his chest hair. Connor leaned over Hank, rolling his hips down and lips resting on the man’s neck, just under his beard.

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor and flipped them over. He was equally determined as Connor was to reciprocate, but he wanted to take it slow. He didn’t want to rush into this more than they already had. He wanted this night to permeate Connor’s memories.

“Slow down there, Con. I want to treat you right… I want to make this special for you.”

Hands moved up to cup Hank’s face. “This _is_ special,” Connor’s lips met Hank’s, when they separated all the android could do was quietly whisper, “ _Please_ _.”_ The android composed himself to continue, “This is new to me but… I want to do so much with you and to you. I have a strange want for more… I don’t know what this is-”

Connor was cut off by a deep kiss, Hank relenting and moving his hand down to pull down the android’s briefs. He hastily wrapped his hand around Connor’s cock, it was dripping the android’s version of precome. The man continued to fist Connor’s cock and before he knew it, Connor was spilling into his hand, back arching, LED spinning a blue that was brighter than usual. Hank didn’t expect Connor to come that fast but considering how long he went without any proper contact to his cock, it only made sense for Connor to finish quickly. Hank felt his dick twitch in response as he saw Connor spasming in oversensitivity, belatedly realizing that he grew hard again.

“Hank!” Connor cried, his thirium and lubrication shooting over his stomach and Hank’s hand. Connor couldn’t assess what he was feeling anymore. His thirium pump was pulsing rapidly, beating against his wiring. He felt electrical currents rush through his joints and limbs, for a second he was paralyzed as his body tried to make sense of what was happening. Connor inhaled deeply in an attempt to cool down his overworked processors. He didn’t realize he closed his eyes until he looked up and found Hank staring at him intently. The man was slowly stroking Connor through his orgasm, giving him time to adjust to the feeling.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, removing his hand from Connor’s softening cock and trailing up through the mess on his abdomen.

“Yes…” Connor exhaled. He tried moving but struggled, his body recovering from the shock to his components. “I just need a moment to cool down.” His LED turned yellow as Connor’s systems were searching his body to look for any damage from the shock.

Hank leaned down to kiss Connor, this time moving to kiss him wherever he could. He placed his lips on the small moles on his cheek then traveled down to kiss the ones scattered over his torso. Hank’s hands soothed over Connor’s thighs and hips. Sensors were able to pick up the tickling sensations of the man’s beard on his skin as he mouthed along Connor’s body. Hank ran a finger through the mess on Connor’s stomach asking the android what it was made of.

“It’s part thirium and mostly my self-lubricant that my body uses to keep my joints mobile.” Connor was finally able to move his heavy limbs to brush a hand through Hank’s hair as he answered.

“Interesting,” was all Hank could reply as he met Connor’s eyes. They both shifted to meet each other's lips, enjoying the simplicity of their shared kisses.

“Do you want to keep going? It's okay if you don’t, we can stop whenever you’re ready.”Hank was looking into Connor’s eyes with worry, searching for any sign of hesitation in the android.

“Hank... of course, I want to keep going.” Connor gave him a smirk then continued, “You couldn’t stop me if you wanted to.” The android wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist, forcing his groin to rest against Connor’s. Hank never expected to see this salacious side of Connor, he was so eager and lewd that the man didn’t know if he would survive the night.

It seemed that Connor was nowhere near stopping his act as he wrapped his hand around the nape of Hank’s neck, placing his mouth against the man’s ear to whisper, “Now fuck me, lieutenant.” Hank felt as if he was going to combust. He _truly_ wasn’t going to survive the night.

Connor didn’t know what had come of him. It was as if Hank had activated something deep inside the android. He was growing confident as he took notice of what his actions did to Hank, he thoroughly enjoyed seeing and hearing the man’s reactions. He just _wanted_ so much.

“Now you’ve gone and done it Con,” Hank growled and rocked against Connor. The lesser part of him wanted to turn Connor around and have at it. But Hank was determined _goddammit_ to make this perfect for Connor, to not overload him further with more new sensations to accompany ones he was surely learning of at the moment.

One large hand traveled down Connor’s body and placed a thumb to stroke against Connor’s hole. His other came up to rest beside the android’s head to hold himself up. He looked at said android, wondering whether he needed to prepare him as he would any other man. Connor seemed to understand Hank’s hesitance and rolled down into Hank’s waiting hand.

“I’m okay Hank, I don’t require the preparations a human would.”

“How convenient,” The man huffed and proceeded to move his wandering hand down to grab hold of Connor’s thigh, moving it to accommodate Him. He aligned himself towards the android’s slick rim and cautiously pushed himself into Connor, watching his face and LED for anything to indicate he should stop.

He found no indication and instead met eyes with an expectant Connor who was _biting his lip_ for no other reason than to get a reaction out of Hank. In retaliation, Hank thrust himself in fully with one long stroke, watching with pleasure as Connor’s LED brightened up and heard the Android release a salacious, breathy sound that Hank could only assume was his moan. It quite a rewarding sound.

“Hank…” Connor breathed out, running a hand through Hank’s hair. “You need to take off your sweatshirt… you’ll overheat…”

Hank hesitated. He felt so comfortable that he forgot he was still half-clothed which explains why he was so comfortable, to begin with. Considering their compromising position, Hank still didn’t want to expose himself to Connor. But with Connor looking at Hank with those large brown expectant eyes, he couldn’t help but comply. He removed his sweatshirt all while still remaining inside the android who was softly smiling at him.

“You’re beautiful,” Connor whispered, pale hands moving to trail up chest hairs.

Not knowing how to respond, Hank moved to bury his flushing face into Connor’s neck and continue his movements, pacing himself in an attempt to keep his stamina. He could hear Connor’s breathy sounds flow into his ears, breath blowing grey hair off the man’s neck, all sensations going straight to his cock.

Blunt nails dug into Hank’s shoulders as soon as he sped up his pace. Connor’s unoccupied hand moved Hank’s face to meet his to meet in a sloppy kiss. The android was a mess, he was moving his hips up to meet Hank’s, chasing the feeling emanating from the man who was thrusting into him. With the man’s deep groans relaying into Connor’s ear, the drag of the android’s cock under Hank’s welcoming belly all paired with the man’s relentless thrusts- Connor was experiencing more than he ever could have imagined.

Hank shifted to peer down at Connor who looked utterly debauched. The android’s open lips were plump and wet, his cock was dripping a small puddle onto himself and his eyes were so lidded that Hank could barely tell they were open. His LED was quickly spinning that bright blue again and Hank felt pleased with himself to make Connor look like the complete opposite of the stoic android that he first met.

The man reached for a pillow and lifted Connor’s hips up on top of it to allow Hank better access. The change in position made Connor moan, static breaking through the lewd sound.

“Hank-” Connor gasped. “Hank, this feels so… so _good._ ” Connor’s nails were scratching into Hank’s biceps as the man thrust into him at a deeper angle. The android was still able to shift his hips up to meet each of Hank’s thrusts. Hank was going to lose his mind, the sight before him was perfect, the feeling of Connor wrapped around him was perfect. He was too absorbed into Connor to feel uncomfortable with himself or worry about anything happening outside his house. Everything around him was Connor.

“Fuck, Connor… you’re killin’ me…” Hank huffed, his pace growing erratic as he was coming undone.

Connor was at a loss, he could feel his components overheating. He kept taking deep breaths to cool them down, he had shut down programs that ran in the back of his mind but none of that prepared him for the overwhelming sensations running through his body. Hank locked eyes with Connor as the man’s hand wrapped around the android’s leaking cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Thirium rushed to Connor’s erection as he experienced another orgasm, convulsing around Hank’s cock and that same static filled moan drowning out all the other sounds around them. After a couple more erratic thrusts, Hank came as well, a deep guttural moan being drawn out from him as he slowly rode out his orgasm into Connor.

Hank tried hard to not collapse onto the android from overexertion. Instead, he fell onto the side of Connor, breathing heavily as his face fell into the comforter.

“Hank…” The man turned his head to look at Connor, his LED having returned to a normal blue. Connor had rolled over onto his side to look at the man.

“Are you okay?” He asked, positioning his body to properly look at Connor.

“I am, just… kiss me, please.” Hank obliged, taken aback by the softness in his voice and quickly moved to kiss him as gently as he could. The android sighed into his mouth, hand coming up to rub up and down Hank’s arm. “Thank you.” He whispered against his lips.

Hank quirked an eyebrow, “What for?”

“For being so good to me, for trusting me enough for this.” Connor’s LED flickered yellow as their eyes met.

“Well then… thank you, Connor,” Hank moved a hand to cradle the side of Connor’s face. “Thank you for coming back for me.”

“Always.” The android whispered back. He leaned in for another kiss and upon separation told Hank that they needed to shower.

“No need to tell me twice.” The man huffed. He looked down between their bodies, Connor’s come was tinted blue from the thirium and was smeared between both of their bodies, Hank didn’t even know what mess he left in between the android’s thighs. “Now come on, lets shower.” Hank’s joints cracked as he sat up bringing Connor with him.

They disappeared into the bathroom, both having to hold each other up from their apparent weak legs. The bathroom quickly steamed up from the running water. They shared kisses and rubbed Hank’s two in one shampoo into each other’s hair. Connor took care in carefully admiring Hank’s belly as he ran a washcloth over it, cleaning the mess he had left there. They finished washing each other up and Connor scrubbed a towel through Hank’s hair, drying it off before they left the bathroom.

They both fell into Hank’s bed, Connor borrowing an oversized shirt to wear over his briefs and Hank wearing his own version of pajamas, a plain shirt with boxers.

Connor curled himself around the man, recognizing this with quick research that he was being the “big spoon.” He was comforted by holding the man in his arms. Being able to feel his heartbeat and pulse against his body. Being able to feel his warmth that indicated that Hank was safe and alive in his arms. Hank blushed profusely when Connor turned the man around on his side but let the android wrap around him nonetheless.

At this very moment, Hank couldn't care about the outside of his dusty home. The city could be falling into chaos. America could be losing its shit. Yet, he only cared about what was inside his home, Connor who was spooning Hank to keep him warm and Sumo asleep in the far corner of the room who joined them after the shower. Yeah, the world could be going to shit but Hank did not give a damn when Connor, his Connor was wrapped around him.

Connor watched as Hank’s breathing regulated into a slower rhythm, indicating that the man fell asleep in his arms. Despite all the confusing feelings Connor had experienced through the events of the day, he was able to label the current emotion thrumming through his wiring. Happiness. Connor felt happy and didn’t care to think about what would happen the next morning. Perfectly content with staying in this moment for as long as he could. As long as Hank was alive and well next to Connor then nothing else mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this chapter to turn out to be longer than the last but here we are. I apparently know how to write more smut than angst?? Also, this fic was supposed to be just angst and fluff but I ended up writing more... oops. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this ended nicely. Thanks for reading it and for the Kudos! :)


End file.
